White Bubbly Champaighn
by xxX.resist.the.temptation.Xxx
Summary: Champaighn, aka Champy, is the adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper. Vladimir White is Carlisle's old friend, and Champaighn's secret sire. Edward knows about the secret, but will that stop Vladimir from getting to Champaighn?
1. Prelude

Prelude: Thats Just Life as a Vampire

(Vladimir White POV)

Dear me,

Stalking in the night is one of my many talents I gained when i was turned. Of course, there are many things you miss about being a human when your eternally damned. Such as: The sun, food, love--but mainly love. I mean, who could love a blood-sucking monster? If you can think of anyone, please, do tell. I've been loveles for, what....100 years?

Some kids think it would be cool to be a vampire. They're wrong. Once you feel all the blood drain from your limbs and you feel totally lifeless, you're never the same again.

What do I gain from being a vampire? I'm all alone. I'm unloved. I can;t turn into a bat, I can fly and run at the speed of sound. I'm also stronger than your average human, but thats it.

Vladimir.

I closed my journal and contenued my run to Washington, to visit my old friend Carlisle Cullen's home.

(Champaighn Cullen POV)

I was laying on the couch, watching Aunt Bella and Uncle Emmett arm wrestle when I caught a sent of another vampire, approxamatly ten miles out. "We have company." I murmered softly, knowing the whole house would hear me, and rose to my feet. I dodged one of Renesme's hands as i walked to the front door, knowing if that kid touched my forhead, I'd be forced to watch a little scene telling me why I shouldn't be prepaired for an attack.

"God, you worry too much Champy." My father rested his hand on my shoulder, I felt him trying to set a calm vibe over my body and I let out a gutteral growl. Edward shot me a 'don't make us retrain you again' glare and motioned my daddy to leave me alone. My dad's figure beside me was quickly replaced by my Uncle Edward's.

"He's just trying to help." Edward's lips moved quickly and subtly as he talked. "Just try to be civil to him, Jazz and Alice saved you off the streets and took you as there own. Don't make them regret what they did Champy." He chuckled. "And try not to freeze the flowers."

"What?" I glanced beside me and grumbled when I saw that the water in the flower vase had been frozen. "Not again, Esme will kill me if these ones die too!" I focased on the water and managed to melt it without burning the flowers. You see, my power is the control of all elements, the bad thing is that the elements repsond to me emotions.

My head snapped up when I smelt the vampire at our front door. He was tall, with snow white hair, and a menacing look on his face.

"Ccc...Carlisle!!!" I screamed for my elder, frightend by the man.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, spasming as I had flashbacks of my turning. I saw a man that looked fairly like the one at the door, attacking me and ripping into my throat. I remembered the pain that over took my whole body durring the change, how my sire walked away laughing at my pain.

Then it all stopped, and I saw my family standing above me. My daddy had his hand resting on my forhead, staring down at me lovinngly.

"Are you allright, Champy?" He stroked my cheek and sent calming waves through my body.

"Daddy..." His waves couldn't hold back my fear, I started to cry on his shoulder. "Don't let the guy get me." Everyone looked at me funny.

"Who are you talking about, Campaighn?" Edward spoke quickly and I responded by thinking to him. 'The guy at the door is the one who changed me.' Edward growled...

**Ok, I promise I'll finish this if people like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reviewing...I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I would like to say, that if you read this fanfic and don't like it, I'd like to hear what you have to say. Every review helps!**

**Love, Temptation.**

Chapter One: How This All Happend.

(Champaighn POV)

As Carlisle talked to the man, the one whom I'm sure changed me, I sat in the vacated living room, thinking of how I had got here.

_"Slow down Champy! You're gunna get us all lost!" Kenan called to me as I ran through the pitch dark lot. I didn't stop, I felt somthing was edging me on, telling me to keep running. Then everything was silent, I couldn't even here Kenan's foot steps behind me. I suddenly felt frozen, stuck in time. _

_Then I saw him. A tall, long hair figure stood above me, skin powdery white and his eyes....his eyes where like frozen coals. He pushed me, it look as if it was just a gental shove, but I flew backwards into a building, the my of my head smashing into the brick. My warm, sticky blood was falling, from the gash in my head, down my neck. Splotches came into my vision before I felt his teeth make contact with my neck._

_Pain overtook me as he ripped a chunk out of my neck and then... I felt like my whole body was on fire. From the tips of my fingers, to the very soles of me feet, all through me body... fire flooded through me._

_Then everything stopped and I opened my eyes. _

_The sky was clear, too clear for my crappy vision and I could smell everything---the bread baking in the bakery down the street, but mostly, I smelled blood._

_The more blood I smelled, the more my throat burned for me to drink. _

_That's when Jasper touched my shoulder. I turned to see Alice by his side._

_"You should come with us." Alice spoke softly, but I could here every sillable of her words. I came with her, believing she would help me. _

"Champaighn, may I see you in me office, please?" Carlisle's voice interupted my thoughts, causing me to jump, causing Emmett to laugh at me.

"Yes sir." I responded as I rose to my feet. Following Carlisle, I hoped that the man had left and gone far away from here. But, sadly, the closer I got to Carlisle, the stronger the sent of my sire got. I couldn't find it in myself to tell Carlisle that the man whom was visiting him had turned me. Carlisle wouldn't take the news well, he doesn't like humans becoming vampires.

"Hello, Champaighn." My sire spoke to me softly, a knowing look in his eyes, but noone else seemed to notice it.

"Who are you?" My voice was nearly a growl, but I held it back, not wanting my family to know who, exactly, this man was to me.

"I'm Vladimir." His mouth barly moved as he spoke. I stood before him, very scared, but I didn't let it show. It was a good thing father wasn't in the room or he would blow my cover. "Are you new to Carlisle's clan?"

"Yes." _Like you don't know that. _"I was adopted by Alice and Jasper."

"The mind reader and mood changer?" His eyebrow raised slightly, I assume he was amused. I nodded. "Thats very nice."

"And it's none of your buisness." I couldn't hold back the snap in my voice.

"Champaighn! You have no right to be so rude to our guest. Go to your room!" Esme yelled at me and I nodded, leaving to my room.

I suppose they all came running when they heard the first crash.

I smelt a wolf, so I jumped out my bedroom window to see if it was Jake, the family friend. But, it wasn't, and he wasn't of Jacob's pack...so, I kinda freaked and started throwing boulders at him, which he successsfully dodged.

"Champy! Cool it! Let the dog speak!" I ignored Alice yelling at me and grabbed the wolf by his neck. Then, I was grabbed by Emmett and put in a choak hold.

"Lemme go, Emmett." I growled deep at him.

"Shut it squirt." Emmett rubbed my head with his spare hand. "You're outta control. Just calm down." Thats when Edwar nelt beside me.

"He's gone." His lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

**Sorry it's so short and took so long. I fell down the stairs at school and dropped the origional in a sewer. **


End file.
